Against The World
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: Harry and Draco must deal with the fact not everyone approves of their relationship.OneShot.


I'm sick and tired. And I like. Which is the only reason I'm writing this sucky story.SO I DON'T CARE IF IT SUCKS. R&R Please.

Disclaimer---I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the other characters.  
Title-----Against The World  
Author---Angel  
Date----7/25/06

_Song featured is--You and Me by Musiq Soulchild _

_

* * *

_

_I never thought on the first night  
You would bare what you hold so dear to life  
And share with me all your innermost fantasies baby  
And afterwards in my arms you cried  
Had me feeling some kind of way on the inside  
Then I knew it was going to be me and you _

Tears fell from Draco's eyes as he layed in his lover's arms. It was in the middle of the night, and they were in his headboy's room.Soft noises could be heard from Draco's lover, But he paid them no mind as he looked onto the moon. His tears still fell silently down his pale cheeks when he closed his eyes.

_So if the world was to believe that what we share weren't meant to be  
Then it would be just you and me against the world  
And if our friends and family if our friends and family  
Can't bear to see us both happy  
Then it will be just you and me against the world, yeah _

Harry knew Draco was crying. He awoke to droplets on his chest and soft sniffling from the head below him. Harry knew why Draco was crying. His friends had abandoned him when they found he was homosexual, for He was a freak of a pureblood. When Lucius found out about his son's sexuality, He was quickly disowned and shunned.Stripped from all his money and belongings.He recalled when Draco had came running into his dormitory crying, His father letter in his hand telling him of the news. Harry could still feel the hot, heavy tears as he held Draco in his arms. Never had Draco been so...broken as when Harry looked into his lover's eyes. Harry knew why Draco was crying, and he wished He could help.

_Now I'm not the kind that kiss and tell  
But my man said that he really knows you well  
But I don't care cause I wanna know you form my damn self  
And even if my sister said you scandalous  
Said that you're known to go from one man to the next  
But I don't care what she say  
Cause you're going to forever be my baby_

Harry sighed as held tighter to Draco, who had now was asleep . Harry was remembering now on how he had told his...well...ex-best friends. Hermione had taken it well, But ever since has acted distant and awkward around him. He didn't know what she thought of him, But knew what they had was over.Ron...Well he just didn't understand. He couldn't get how Harry fell in love with Draco, then the fact his best mate was gay. Ron refused to speak to Harry, and called him names like "Ferret lover" and "Freak". Harry knew Ron would react badly, But never expected what he had gotten...Maybe it's best that they weren't friends.

_So if the world was to believe that what we share weren't meant to be  
Then it would be just you and me against the world  
And if our friends and family if our friends and family  
Can't bear to see us both happy  
Then it will be just you and me against the world, yeah _

Morning came too quickly for Draco as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He could hear the birds chirping and students getting up for the day as He lifted his head to look at Harry, who was still sleeping peacefully._'He looks so innocent' _Draco thought, But knew if they didnt get up quickly they would miss breakfast. "Harry, Love wake up" Draco said as he lifted himself off of the bed and headed to the closet. He didnt have time to wash his face, So he picked out his clothes and brushed his hair. Harry mumbled, but didn't move. Draco called him again, and Harry rolled over and snored loudly. "Fine then, I leave you to be late."Draco said with a huff as he left.

_I wouldn't care if you were a prostitute  
And that you hit every man that you ever knew  
You see it wouldn't make a difference if that was way before me and you  
And you don't ever have to worry about me  
As long as you keep it real  
Whatever is on your mind  
You speak on how you feel  
Stay truthful to me  
Never lie to me  
And don't ever keep no secrets  
No matter whatever, whatever no  
Baby you know what I mean _

Harry awoke after Draco had just left and realized he was alone.Cursing, He quickly got dressed and headed out to the Great Hall. Seeing Draco he waved, but also noticed the solemn look on his face. Catching Draco's eyes he ushered that they go to the gardens to talk. Nodding, Draco followed Harry outside. "What's wrong?"Harry asked. He couldn't understand what could have happened to Draco in a matter of minutes of entering the Great Hall before him. "Lucius is coming to finalize the disownment. My mother is pregnant with another child, and I might be forced out of school for I have no way to pay for it." Draco replied. He looked up into Harry shocked face."What am I going to do?"

_They could say what they want  
But it will never change my views  
Cause they'll never know you the way that I know you  
See I'm trying to share the rest of my whole life with you  
And if we got to be alone, so be it baby  
If they can't understand our love  
Then we don't need them baby  
We can go against the whole world  
Even our friends turn on us  
Even our family turns on us  
That's alright  
Cause as long as we got each other baby  
Then we can make it baby  
Through whatever_

Slowly returning form his shocked state, Harry took Draco's hand and lead him to the lake. He signed as He moved Draco so he was sitting in his lap."Seems as if the world is against us" Harry said as He looked onto the water.Draco squirmed a little "We are evil and good, Of course they are against us..". Harry smiled, leaving Draco puzzled at his expression."Then I guess it's you and me against the world" then he lowered his lips onto Draco's.

_So if the world was to believe that what we share weren't meant to be  
Then it be just you and me against the world  
And if our friends and family  
Can't bear to see us both happy  
Then it will be just you and me against the world _

* * *

Thats it. It's OK...But I like the song better...Heh...R&R 

Sincelry Angel


End file.
